The present disclosure generally relates to fluidically-controlled haptic devices for virtual reality (VR) systems and more specifically to integrating a plurality of fluidic haptic devices together with electrical and electronic devices in VR systems using large scale integration.
Virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), or mixed reality (MR) provide a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through a VR system. In some VR systems wearable devices (e.g., glove) allow a user to interact with virtual objects. Circuitry on such wearable devices can be complex, bulky, and/or heavy, as such circuitry may include sensors and actuators and other devices to enhance tactile, kinesthetic, and other experiences for the user of the wearable device in the VR setting. The implementation of complex assemblies in a wearable device may also be limited by physical constraints, such as the physical dimensions of a glove used in VR, by thermal dissipation limits, power distribution, and/or energy storage constraints. As a result, conventional wearable devices can detract from a user's experience with a VR system.